


If it had to perish twice

by middlemarch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First sentence fic, Prompt Fill, The Force, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette, post return of the jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: They had reached the critical stage in the talks and she'd planned everything to make sure the odds were in her favor.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 4





	If it had to perish twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/gifts).



By the time they saw the ice, it was too late.

“Maybe Iynx won’t notice?” Han offered half-heartedly, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the collar of his dress uniform. He’d flatly refused to wear the silk pelerine that indicated his status, even though Leia had spent a solid hour explaining that it would make the negotiations easier.

“The Selkath will freeze—it’s not a matter of whether they notice it or not,” Leia said.

“Well, maybe it’s time you used the kriffing Force, like Luke’s always nagging you to, and, I don’t know, vaporize it or something,” Han said.

“It’s not so easy,” Leia protested, knowing she was telling a lie, feeling the warmth, the Force she refused to reckon with collect in the palms of her hands, eager, so eager to be released.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Robert Frost.
> 
> Selkath are the native species of the planet Manaan. An aquatic species, they are very good swimmers and have the ability to breathe out of water. They resemble anthropomorphic catfish and have aqua-colored skin. In ancient times, their ancestors were slaves to the Rakata. Their planet has only one city above water, the capital, Ahto City, and it is the position of the Selkath to remain neutral in times of intergalactic conflict.


End file.
